AK-47
The AK-47, or CV-47, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the terrorists. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's astounding popularity is partly due to its status in pop-culture as the classic assault rifle, and partly due to its efficiency in Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the Counter-Strike series. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $2700 instead of $2500. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. In CS:GO, the player's movement speed is lowered to 215 units per second. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Kills helmet wearing opponents with one shot to the head * High damage * Fast reload * Great penetration * Near perfect accuracy at the first shot (rivals AWP) * Price is pretty reasonable, cheaper than the M4A1 Disadvantages * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds * High recoil * Still loses out M4A1 in terms of firing rate * Can be purchased only by Terrorists Gameplay Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. Make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate due to the high recoil. * Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vunerable to enemy counter-attack. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. * Headshots kill in one hit with this weapon, so at long range, fire only one shot at a time for maximum accuracy. Feel free to take on as many snipers as you please, the AK-47's unrealistic accuracy means that you will always win (or at least kill the majority of the opposition). * For medium range, aim for chest, fire three shots with three rapid clicks. * If stationary, the first shot of this weapon has almost pinpoint accuracy. Use this advantage to make long shots across the map. You may even get a sniper-quality kill. * For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. * At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and AK-47's high damage will do the rest. * When in medium range with a high recoil, if you have a small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make a headshot extremely easy. * The AK-47 is often used best for long range (provided that the user is crouching and only fires a bullet every second) while the M4A1 is often used in close ranged combat (due to its lower damage and range compared to the AK-47). Sometimes, AK-47 users can be highly skilled and spray many bullets in close range and when there are multiple opponents. * If you are wielding the AK-47 and the recoil gets too high, simply switch to your sidearm (such as the Desert Eagle) and finish off wounded enemies. * Make use of the first shot, which is just accurate as a sniper rifle, and will kill with a headshot * Try not to rush with this rifle due to the low accuracy and larger crosshair while moving. * Due to the excellent penetration the AK-47 offers, veteran players will use this rifle for wallbanging (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces). Countertactics * Use long-range weaponry against its users, though it has nearly perfect long range performance, it may help to keep a distance from its user. * Use flashbangs to force them to retreat. * Rush to the user with at least two teammates as the user will be forced to spray and get its recoil high. * Attempt to get them to spray at medium range. After their fourth shot they will not be able to accurately fire. * Stay mobile to avoid their deadly burst fire. * Since the AK-47 is capable of killing armored players with a headshot, it is recommended to stay away from users or wait for the recoil of the weapon to get high, this is common with inexperienced players. If this happens, then users may have a hard time to control the recoil and enables them to miss their intended targets. This allows players to finish off AK-47 users no matter the range. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * In reality, the AK-47 is much less accurate than an M4A1. * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is associated with the "bad guys", in this case, it is exclusive to the Terrorists. However it is also used in Counter-Terrorism operations in Russia, Kashmir, India; among others. * Though AK-47 is still used by Russians, they preferred later versions like AK-74 or AN-94. * Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetsnaz group in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, unrealistically, cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The M4A1 presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. * In Deleted Scenes, some of the enemies' AK won't feature a stock. * In third person view (in CS and CS:CZ), the Terrorists will hold the AK-47 by flipping it under the armpit while the Counter-Terrorists will hold like the formal way, buttstock on the shoulder. * In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3 SG/1 and Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. * Earlier games uses 'AK-47', the name 'CV-47' is not seen until Condition Zero. * The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from Left 4 Dead 2, minus the flashlight and with a new texture and animations. The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. Also, the model appears to be that of the AKM (the improved version of the AK-47) and not the AK-47, as noted by its slant muzzle brake. * In Global Offensive, the draw and boltpull animations of the AK are similar, if not identical, to those of the PP-Bizon submachinegun. Comparison to Colt M4A1 (CS1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher base damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same magazine size (30 / 90) Negative *Lower fire rate (600rpm vs 685rpm) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Lacks the addition of a Silencer Gallery :Main Article: CV-47/Gallery External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. *AK-47 at World Guns. *AK-47 at the Internet Movie Firearm Database for its other appearances in various media. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons